The present invention relates to a one piece flexible tie having a locking head to harness elongate objects such as wires in a bundle and having means for securing the bundled wires to an aperture in a mounting surface.
Various devices have been developed to bundle and secure cables or wires to an aperture in a mounting surface. Among these devices are ties used to secure a multitude of wires, cables, tubing and similar items into tight, neat bundles. These cable ties are frequently used on electrical wires or cables to form harnesses in telecommunications equipment, aircraft, appliances, vehicles, and the like. Examples of such ties are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,647, 4,919,373, 4,944,475, and 5,131,613.
Although these known cable ties possess some desired characteristics, they also include many undesirable characteristics. For example, while effective for bundling larger groups of items, none of the devices shown in these patents provides for securely fastening a small bundle of items, or only one item, to a panel. Additionally, a reduction in the insertion force needed to apply the cable tie to a panel is desired. It is also desirable to reduce the tension required to close the cable tie around a bundle of elongate objects. These improvements would lead to ease in use and installation of the cable tie and a reduction in the incidence of carpal tunnel syndrome in users. Additionally, it is desirable to have a cable tie with increased stability when the cable tie is in use and fastened to a panel.